A conventional loudspeaker generally comprises a frame, a cone paper, a voice coil, a damper and a magnetic assembly; and a suspension system thereof mainly consists of a cone edge and a damper combination. Such a design can better ensure the cone paper not to easily sway during up and down motions, can avoid the bad phenomenon caused by abnormal noises, and can improve product stability to a great extent.
In the design of a mini-loudspeaker, the damper design is canceled. Instead, a magnetic solution is injected into a gap between magnets to steady the center of the voice coil and achieve high product stability.
However, in an ultra-thin loudspeaker, under the situation that BL (a driving force parameter) is required to be satisfied, the space for designing an edge and a damper is small. If a conventional suspension structure is adopted, then the stiffness coefficient Kms cannot achieve optimal symmetry.
Therefore, the existing loudspeaker structure is required to be optimized to enable the existing loudspeaker structure to satisfy the application requirement for an ultra-thin loudspeaker.